I Think
by Iin S
Summary: Apakah Hiruma berhasil mendapatkan Mamori sebagai pendamping hidupnya? Gak pandai buat summary baca aja jangan lupa review. Warning: Author baru, gaje, abal, sampah. Don't like don't read.


Nyah, ini fanfic ku yang pertama, yeheiyyyy!*prok-prok-prok*. Bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca saja, saia sudah berterima kasih sekali. Apa lagi yang mau mereview, *jadi gila*. Sudah jangan pedulikan curcol saia (pundung), yah, mari kita sambut, Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-senpai and Yuusuke Murata-senpai

Story: ME!

Pairing: Youichi Hiruma and Mamori Anezaki

Warning: OOC, Author bergaje ria, GAJE, SARAP, ABAL, AMATIR, GAK PATUT DIBACA, LEBIH PANTAS DI FLAME, DAN SEHABIS MEMBACA ANDA AKAN MEMILIKI POTENSI SAKIT JIWA YANG TINGGI.

Kalo dari awal udah gak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'back' dan jangan salahkan saya.

Hari Minggu, tanggal 10-MM-20YY, Jam 06.30 pagi.

Mamori POV

Kubuka mataku pelan, dengan kedipan-kedipan kecil menyusul dari mataku. Ku gosokkan punggung tangan ku pada daerah mata berusaha memperjelas penglihatanku. Matahari pagi telah menyambutku dengan riang. Saking riangnya bahkan dia tidak tau berapa watt cahaya yang ia pancarkan kepadaku. Sangat tidak penting berpikir seperti ini dipagi hari yang seharusnya aku jalani tanpa berpikir. Hey, kalian harus sadar ini minggu! Jadi kurasa tidak penting aku berpikir seperti itu tadi. Sudah lah, aku bosan berpikir tidak penting seperti tadi. Sekarang tinggal lihat jam. Ku tolehkan mataku yang sepertinya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekarang. Jam 06.30, pertanda aku bangun lebih telat dari sebelumnya. Tunggu dulu, lebih telat? Aku segera mengambil ponsel dan melihat tanda lonceng yang bergerak-gerak, itu artinya aku memberikan pengingat atau penanda pada hari tertentu. Kulihat ada tulisan Meeting. Heh? Meeting? Dengan siapa? Ku klik alaram itu dan ada tulisan:

_Meeting with Youichi Hiruma at club house, 08.00 a.m._

Memang susah menjadi manager dengan atasan setan. Tapi, apa boleh buat demi melindungi Sena, menuju x-mas bowl, dan… bersama dengan-NYA. Aku tau kata-kata bersama dengannya adalah sebuah kalimat tergila yang pernah terucap. Tapi, aku selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

"Mamo-chan! Sudah bangun belum?" Teriak oka-san dari bawah.

"Sudah," Jawabku Singkat. Namanya saja baru bangun, pasti ogah triak-triak panjang lebar. Seperti orang gila saja.

"Kalau begitu cepat turun! Sarapan mu sudah siap!" Teriaknya lagi.

Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan. Ku lihat sudah banyak makanan yang ada diatas meja makan.

"Mamo-chan, nanti ada acara tidak?" Tanya oka-san.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menjawab, "Iya, ada. Meeting dengan Hiruma-kun," Kataku.

"Oh, jam berapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Memang oka-sanku agak (mungkin sangat) cerewet.

"Jam 8 pagi," Jawabku ~lagi~.

"Berarti Mamo-chan hampir telat dong. Lihat sudah jam 07.30," Kata Oka-san sambil menunjuk jam dinding. Tunggu, 07.30?

"NANI!" Teriakku histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Mandi saja 45 menit ( di kamar mandi main air)

"Cuma bohong, ahahahaha. Ternyata anakku tak mau terlambat untuk menemui pacarnya," Kata Oka-san

"Tentu saja," Jawabku reflex.

"Oh, ternyata anakku sudah punya pacar, sudah besar toh," Kata Oka-san. Eh? Pacar? Tiba-tiba otakku yang cerdas ini meneliti adanya kesalahan dalam loading. Ternyata ada kata-kata 'PACAR'.

"Eh? Pacar? Aku belum punya pacar kaasan!" Bentakku. Memang betul, aku belum punya pacar. Yang tadi hanya jawaban reflex.

"Oh, kirain udah punya. Keduluan Sena-kun lo," Kata Oka-san sambil menekan kata KEDULUAN, memang kenapa? Bukannya Sena-kun belum punya pacar?

"Terserahlah," Kataku. Ingat? Aku belum makan karena mendengar ocehan gaje oka-san.

**Setelah Makan**

**Mamori POV**

Yap, akhirnya selesai. Tinggal mandi lalu berangkat. Hm… masih jam 7 pagi. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?

"Mamo-chan, mau kemana?" Tanya oka-san.

"Mandi," Jawabku singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

**SELESAI MANDI 07.30 a.m.**

**Normal POV**

Setelah mandi Mamoripun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari. Disana ia menarik baju terusan berwarna_ sweet cream_ dengan celana _white_ _legging_ sebagai pemanisnya.

"Oka-san! Mamo berangkat dulu!" Kata Mamori kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Hati-hati ya Mamo-chan!" Jawab Kaa-sannya Mamori.

Blam

Suara pintu ditutup oleh Mamori.

**Sesampainya di SMU Deimon**

"Hufh… sudah jam 07.55**, **Hiruma-kun sudah datang belum yah?" Tanya Mamori kepada dirinya sendiri layaknya orang gila. *PLAK!*. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang lewat. Dan ternyata dia adalah AUTHOR!

"He? Ngapain kamu kesini Pichi?" Tanya Mamori kepada author yang biasanya dipanggil Pichi.

"Oh… Cuma lewat. Yah, silahkan lanjutkan ficnya," Jawab Pichi polos.

"…" Hanya itu jawaban Mamori, "KAN KAMU YANG BUAT!" Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Lupa. Wokeh saia kembali untuk melanjutkan fic. Ja!" Kata Pichi lalu melanjutkan jalan cerita.

"Author yang aneh," Kata Mamori.

**Sesampainya di Ruang club.**

"Heh, Manager sialan. Kenapa kamu datang terlambat 5 menit?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada meng-introgasi.

"Tadi ketemu author baru," Kata Mamori sambil membicarakan author

**Di Tempat Author**

"HACHI!".

**Back to Ruang Club**

"Cih, karena kamu terlambat kerjakan ini!" Hiruma meletakkan bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas, yang tingginya menyamai Menara Eiffel dan banyaknya menyamai jumlah bintang dilangit. *Lebay mode on*

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Itu kan salah author!" Kata Mamori menyalahkan author.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain tanpa bukti sialan!" Kata Hiruma membela author tidak ketinggalan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Hu'uh!" Mamori mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

Hiruma duduk terdiam dengan laptopnya yang menyala didepannya. Laptop SONY VAIO (yang punya produk ini harus bayar ke author karena sudah author promosiin!) itu adalah laptop idaman author yang sebentar lagi akan jadi kenyataan. XD. Dengan lincahnya jemari-jemari yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melempar, sekarang digunakan untuk menekan-nekan keyboard dan touchpad pada laptopnya. Mamori hanya terus mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Sampai pada lembaran kertas ke 538-nya Mamori menemukan secarik surat,

_To: Manager Sialan_

_Aku akan menunggumu di Indonesian sea food restaurant. Kalau kau mau datang tinggal datang kesana jam 8.30 p.m. Kalau tidak silahkan bakar surat ini dan minum lah. Kekekekeke. I'll wait you in Indonesian sea food restaurant until 09.00 p.m._

_Sign,_

_YH_

"He? Ini dari Hiruma-kun? Hiruma…-kun?" Saat Mamori ingin bertanya Hiruma sudah tidak ada dibangkunya lagi. Tapi Hiruma meninggalkan memo.

_Kerjakan tugas sialanmu dulu baru keluyuran nyariin aku! Kekekekekeke…_

"GEEZZZ," Geram Mamori lalu kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Awas kau! HIRUMA-KUUUNNN!"

Lalu 3 jam kemudian tugas dari Hiruma pun selesai dan Mamori beranjak pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri.

**AT MAMORI'S HOUSE**

**06.00 p.m.**

'Bagaimana ini? Aku datang tidak ya?' Pikir Mamori terus menerus, sehingga lupa makan, lupa tidur dan juga lupa mandi *HUUUWWWEEEKKKKK!* [dibunuh]. "Tapi… Bagaimana ya? Kok aku jadi plin-plan gini sih? Argkh!" Mamori akhirnya frustasi lalu ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada Kaa-sannya.

"Oka-san. Mamo diundang makan sama teman Mamo jam 08.30 p.m. Sebaiknya datang tidak?" Tanya Mamori.

"Oh, lebih baik datang, karena teman Mamo-chan pasti akan kecewa kalo Mamo-chan gak datang," Kata Kaa-sannya Mamori.

'Benar juga, tapi… akh, apa susahnya sih datang?' Kata Mamori dalam hatinya. Akhirnya Mamori pun memutuskan untuk datang keundangan Hiruma.

"Arigatou Oka-san," Mamori segera beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

**Mamori's bedroom…**

Brugkh!

Mamori membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk itu. Dia bermalas-malasan sambil berpikir sejenak. 'Baiklah, do your best Mamori!' Kata Mamori dalam hati. Mamori segera bangkit dari posisinya tadi lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

_**Skip bagian Mamori mandi.**_

"Sekarang pakai baju ini dan ini. Hm… untuk alas kaki yang ini dan untuk rambut yang itu," Kata Mamori sembari menunjuk-nunjuk apa yang akan ia 'TAMPILKAN' ke akuma itu.

Akhirnya Mamori keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan pita kecil yang menghiasi bagian belakangnya. Lalu ia mengenakan celana _skinny jeans _berwarna _cream. _Ia menggunakan bandana kecil berwarna _pink_ dan dia menggunakan sepatu _boots _yang warnanya senada dengan warna bajunya. Mamori terlihat manis? Bukan manis, tapi sangaat manis. Ia menggunakan _lip gloss_ dengan warna transparan, dan bedak tipis. Sehingga tampilannya terlihat natural. Mamori pun siap diluncurkan! *plak!* maksudnya Mamori pun siap berangkat! (jangan Tanya dengan siapa Mamori berangkat. Yang jelas tidak mungkin dia berangkat jalan kaki)

**Sesampainya di Indonesian sea food restaurant…**

**At 08.41 p.m.**

Disana terlihat seorang pemuda, duduk termenung menggunakan jaket hitam dengan baju didalamnya yang berwarna dark_ blue. _Dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam pekat menambah kesan misteriusnya. Datanglah seorang malaikat menghampiri pemuda tadi. Mereka adalah Youichi Hiruma dan Mamori Anezaki. Mamori duduk dihadapan Hiruma.

"Maaf ya Hiruma-kun. Aku terlambat," Kata Mamori. 'Oh iya, Hiruma-kun bukan orang yang pemaaf! Mamori baka!' Batin Mamori.

"Hn, sekarang kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Hiruma sembari menyodorkan menu makanan.

"Oh, i… I… iya! Hehe," Ujar Mamori cengengesan plus salting.

"Kamu udah ketularan Cebol sialan itu ya? Ngomong yang bener dong!" Kata Hiruma dengan nada yang dari awal do menjadi re. *alias meningkat*

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan salahkan Sena-kun! Ini karena aku heran kamu nawarin orang kayak gitu tau!" kata Mamori sambil mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"What ever," Kata Hiruma sambil mengangkat kakinya keatas meja. Sungguh tidak sopan menaikkan kaki ke meja, bahkan ini di tempat makan! Ckckck, nilai budi pekertinya berapa yah? *ditembak pake bazooka*

"Aku pesan milk shake saja. Yang rasa vanilla," Kata Mamori.

"Kamu pesan sama siapa?" Tanya Hiruma pada Mamori dengan senyuman (baca: seringaian) yang di tahan.

"Heh? Kenapa? Uh! Hiruma-kun! Aku tau kau akan tertawa. Emang kenapa?" Tanya Mamori yang pertanyaannya campur aduk.

"Pertanyaan pertama karena waiters nya belum datang. Yang kedua karena tingkah mu konyol sekali! Kekekekekekekekekeke!" Hiruma pun tertawa lepas.

"Geez…," Mamori menggeram kesal.

"You look so cute if you angry!" Kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum. Entah mata Mamori yang salah lihat atau Hiruma yang salah pasang tampang. Hiruma tersenyum sangat lembut. Bahkan author pun hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"E-eh, Hi… Hiruma-kun. Artinya apa?" Tanya Mamori dengan wajah merah bagai menggunakan blush on ketebalan.

"Keh, ternyata kau manager sialan yang baka ya?" Kata Hiruma ketus.

"Bu... Bukannya begitu!" Kata Mamori dengan melambaikan tangannya, "Ma… Maksudku apa kamu tidak salah bicara bilang aku imut?" Tanya Mamori plus wajah yang udah sangat merah.

"Hm… Maybe… Would you be my girlfriend?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada datar. Tapi nada itu dapat membuat Mamori terkena serangan jantung

'Girlfriend? Hi… Hiruma-kun ingin aku jadi _pacarnya?'_ Pikir Mamori dalam hati.

"Uhm… Ak… Aku… Tidak tahu!" /, Mamori pun ber-blusing ria.

"Huh… Terserahlah," Kata Hiruma. "Hey, damn waiters! Come here! I want to order some damn food!" Kata [baca: perintah] Hiruma.

"Yes Hiruma-sama, what foods will you eats?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan wajah pucat.

"I'll eat French Fries and pasta," Kata Hiruma pada pelayan itu.

"Okay, would you want to drink?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Black Cappuccino coffe," Kata Hiruma Singkat.

"Just wait a minute. And what do you want to eats?" Tanya pelayan pada Mamori.

"Just Milk Shake vanilla, please," Kata Mamori.

"Oh, okay. Please wait a moment," Kata pelayan itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Sunyi…

Hiruma hanya duduk biasa *dengan kaki diatas meja* sambil mengunyah permen karet less sugarnya itu. Sedangkan Mamori hanya duduk terdiam sambil memperhatikan dekorasi ruangan. Sampai akhirnya pelayan itu pun datang membawa makanan.

"Here you're. Enjoy it," Kata pelayan itu, "If you need some help just call us," Pelayan itu pun pergi.

Hiruma mengambil sumpit dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah permen karet. Aneh, bukannya kalau kita makan tidak memakan permen karet?

"Hiruma-kun, bagaimana caranya makan kalau mulutmu mengunyah permen karet?" Tanya Mamori yang menyadari hal itu.

"Siapa bilang aku mau makan makanan sialan ini?" Jawab Hiruma ketus.

"Jadi, kau tidak memakannya? Kasihan uangmu dibuang-buang," Kata Mamori sambil menyeruput milk shakenya. Hiruma tidak menanggapinya. Dia sibuk merangkai atau mendekorasi makanan.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan mainkan makanan mu!" Sisi keibuan Mamori keluar.

"Just shut up your damn mouth damn manager!" Perintah Hiruma yang sepertinya kesal dengan kata-kata keibuan Mamori.

"Hu'uh!" Mamori marah.

"Manager sialan baca ini!" Hiruma berkata begitu sembari memberikan Mamori piring yang berisi makanan yang dimainkan Hiruma tadi.

"Hem?" Mamori pun membaca tulisannya. Ternyata tulisannya adalah: Hiruma membentuk huruf YH menggunakan French fries dan hati dari pasta lalu kerlap-kerlip kecil di sekitar hati dari keju yang terdapat dalam bumbu pasta itu lalu huruf MA dari French fries.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun kau… Serius?" Tanya Mamori, takut dikira dia ke Ge-eR an.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bu, bukan! Ja, Jadi I,Ini sungguhan?" Tanya Mamori yang sudah blushing setengah mati.

"Think it by your self," Kata Hiruma datar sambil menyeruput black cappuccino coffeenya.

"I think… You're not lying. Yes, I will your girlfriend, I love you too Hiruma-kun," Kata Mamori.

"Keh, damn girlfriend," Kata Hiruma.

The End *dengan ngegantungnya*

Apa komentar kalian? Jelek? Abal? Gaje? Aneh? Silahkan flame abis-abisan. Saya baru jadi pantas di flame. Tapi bagi flamer tolong kasi tau dimana letak kejelekannya dan tolong beri saran agar saia bisa bangkit. Bagi reviewers tolong review yah, kasi kripik ama santan yah. *kritik dan saran*. Always waiting your review!

Sekali lagi: R-E-V-I-E-W!


End file.
